The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of the Compositae family. The new variety is named Osteospermum fruticosum (L.) Norl. `Seaside`. A common name for the species to which the new variety belongs is Cape Daisy. The inventor is Mr. Masao Kanno, a Japanese citizen.
This new variety originated as a seedling from a controlled hybridization by the inventor. The starting material for the hybridization were Osteospermum fruticosum (L.) Norl. `Burgundy Purple` and Osteospermum fruticosum (L.) Norl. `White`, these two varieties being selected from the inventor's breeding stock in Japan. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a variety suitable for pot culture whose flower heads would remain open under low light conditions. The species Osteospermum fruticosum (L.) Norl. normally only remains open in bright sunlight.
In 1986, the inventor crossed Osteospermum fruticosum (L.) Norl. `Burgundy Purple` with Osteospermum fruticosum (L.) Norl. `White`. From this first cross, the inventor selected two seedlings designated Osteospermum fruticosum (L.) Norl. `Dwarf Pink` and Osteospermum fruticosum (L.) Norl. `Dwarf White` for further development. `Dwarf Pink` and `Dwarf White` were selected for their compact growth habit. The inventor then crossed, the variety `Dwarf Pink` with the parent `Burgundy Purple`, producing the seedling designated Osteospermum fruticosum (L.) Norl. `No. 24`. The variety designated `No. 24` possessed the desired characteristic: its flower heads did not close in late afternoon or under low light conditions. Variety `No. 24` remained partially open even at night. In 1989, the inventor crossed `No. 24` with `Dwarf Pink` and `No. 24` with `Dwarf White`. Seedlings from these crosses ranged in habit from dwarf to tall. The color of the ray florets of these seedlings included burgundy purple, white, pink and bicolor varieties. Six seedlings from the crosses of `Dwarf Pink` and `Dwarf White` with `No. 24` were selected for further investigation and were propagated by self-pollination. In the spring of 1990, the inventor propagated the six selected varieties by cuttings to determine if the color and other characteristics where fixed. Four varieties were determined to have fixed distinguishing characteristics after asexual propagation, one of which is the new cultivar described herein named `Seaside.` The controlled hybridization was conducted at the Sakata Seed Chogo Research Station, 2633 Kamiyadai Chogo, Fujisawa City, Kanagawa Prefecture 252, Japan, under usual commercial nursery conditions.
The new variety is particularly suitable for commercial pot culture because of its strong peduncles; dwarf, spreading, compact growing habit; all day blooming habit; profusion of flower heads; and long blooming season (recurrent the year round at Salinas, Calif.).
The characteristics of the new variety which in combination distinguish it from its parents and all other varieties known to the inventor are: the ability of its flower heads to remain open in low light conditions; its distinctive coloring -- the upper sides of the petals of the ray florets having pink tips (R.H.S. 73B Red -- Purple Group) and white bases (R.H.S. 155C White Group), and the disk florets being R.H.S. 89C Violet -- Blue Group; its strong peduncles; and its dwarf, vigorous, broad-spreading growth habit.
The distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations when asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings of terminal shoots. Since the inventor's discovery and initial asexual propagation of the new variety in Japan, the assignee, under the direction and control of the inventor, has also asexually reproduced the new variety through successive generations by means of cuttings at its commercial nursery in Salinas, Calif., and has found that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed remain firmly fixed.
The following table compares the new variety to the closest varieties known to the inventor. These are Osteospermum fruticosum (L.) Norl. `Moire`, and Osteospermum fruticosum (L.) Norl. `Burgundy Purple`.
______________________________________ New cultivar `Burgundy `Seaside` `Moire` `Purple` ______________________________________ Response to low flower heads flower heads flower heads light conditions remain open close close Color of mature Tips: R.H.S. 73B pink purple ray florets (upper Base: R.H.S. side) 155C Growth habit of strong weak strong peduncles. General growth dwarf, vigorous, tall, vigorous, tall, narrow habit. broad medium ______________________________________
The following table compares the new variety with the selected members of its generation of the inventor's hybridization along selected distinguishing characteristics:
______________________________________ New cultivar New cultivar `Brightside` `Seaside` U.S. Ser. No.: U.S. Ser. No.: 08/707,927 08/707,928 ______________________________________ Color of mature pure white Tips: R.H.S. 73B ray florets (upper side) Base: R.H.S. 155C Color of disk florets R.H.S. 90C R.H.S. 89C General growth habit. dwarf, vigorous, dwarf, vigorous, broad spreading broad spreading ______________________________________ New cultivar New cultivar: `Highside` `Wildside` U.S. Ser. No.: U.S. Ser. No.: 08/707,926 08/711,481 ______________________________________ Color of mature R.H.S. 72B R.H.S. 71A ray florets (upper side) Color of disk florets R.H.S. 89C R.H.S. 90C General growth habit. dwarf, vigorous, dwarf, vigorous, medium spreading medium spreading ______________________________________